La historia de amor de Vegeta y Bulma
by SuperBrave
Summary: ¡TERMINADO! La historia de como el amor de Vegeta y Bulma llegó a fraguarse, desde la batalla de Namek, hasta el final de la saga de los androides...
1. La extraña invitación

Vuelvo a retomar este fic, ¡ahora si que si! Ya tengo en mi mente la cronologría y todo lo que va a pasar, jejeje.

Capítulo 1: La extraña invitación.

Bien, según mis datos, Trunks nació en el 766, cuando Bulma tenía 33 años y Vegeta supuestamente 34. Por lo tanto, ellos debieron tener su romance en la segunda mitad del año 765 o a primeros del año 766. En cualquier caso, siempre antes de la llegada de los androides, y después de la llegada de Mirai Trunks, el chico del futuro. Jeje.

Aclarado este punto prosigo diciendo que he leido muchos fic que dicen que Bulma era virgen y la verdad, con 33 años! por favor! un poco de seriedad! virgen a esa edad y con novio desde los 16 años? mmmm como que no... lo que pasa es que seamos claros... Yamcha al principio de la serie era un ladrón, si, si, hasta Goku se enfrentó a el al principio y el chico era un rebelde sin causa... vamos que era un poco barriobajero el chiquito... pero tenía un encanto especial para Bulma. Chica inteligente + gamberro dinamita! Y ella hasta lo encarriló a estudiar en el instituto al poco de conocerlo así que a esta chica le gusta reformar casos perdidos...Total, que había sido el único hombre que había hecho el amor con Bulma, su único novio y por unos cuantos años Bulma había sido la única en la vida de Yamcha, que hacía tiempo atrás tenía miedo a las mujeres jeje pero un día Yamcha descubrió que 'necesitaba' saber que se sentía estando con otra mujer... al principio sólo era curiosidad... morbo... en el fondo para aprender cositas que luego haría con Bulma (bueno, esa su excusa...) pero luego... a pesar de amar a Bulma sentía que quería conocer ese mundo de sensaciones y le fue infiel numerosas veces... no porque Bulma fuera mala amante, sino porque el tenía una mente algo 'Mutenroy'... vamos, que Yam es un poco salidito, veía una falda y se le caía la baba... y las chicas encima lo encontraban muy atractivo... de modo que lo acosaban bastante y el chico 'se dejaba querer' sin pensar en los sentimientos de Bulma... que por cierto, a pesar de ser super inteligente y hermosa (presume porque puede) es un poco ingenua y confiada...

Todo comenzó aquel día... corría el año 762, era Diciembre. Bulma tenía 29 años al igual que Yamcha. Vegeta tenía 30 años y acababa de ser revivido con las esferas de dragón despues de haber sido eliminado por Freezer. Como en la batalla de Namek Vegeta hizo alianza con los guerreros Z, al revivir a los namekianos, estos fueron llevados a la Tierra. Bulma al verle sólo, le invitó a quedarse en su casa... y el orgulloso príncipe, sin más nave, ni perspectivas, ni donde ir... se lo pensó bien y total...

Bulma: bueno pequeño! si quieres te puedes venir con nosotros... pero no te hagas ilusiones... no te vayas a enamorar de una joven tan inteligente y tan hermosa como yo ¿eh? - dijo una Bulma zalamera ingenuamente (este diálogo es verídico).

Vegeta: Hump! "maldita sea... como se atreve?"

Pero escucha lo que Bulma dice a un grupo: No os preocupeis, muy pronto resucitaremos a Goku!

Vegeta: Hump! "ese miserable de Goku va a resucitar también? tenemos una cuenta pendiente..." y con una sonrisa burlona acepto la propuesta de Bulma "te demostraré que yo soy el legendario Super Saiyajin y te destruiré" (que encanto verdad?)


	2. La princesa Bulma

Capítulo 2: La princesa Bulma.

Vegeta se disponía a acostarse, pero entonces una sonriente Bulma le trajo una bolsa entrando en la habitación sin pedir permiso siquiera, de sopetón ante una mirada asombrada y enojada.

Vegeta: ¿se puede saber que haces entrando sin mi consentimiento?

Bu: Buenas noches Vegeta - dijo sonriente ignorando su comentario - he salido a comprar algunas cosas para tu estancia, te he traido ropa interior y alguna ropa de andar por casa, espero que te gusten. - y sacó de la bolsa unas ropas que depositó con cuidado sobre la cama - si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado.

Vegeta se sorprendió con ese comentario "estaré en la habitación de al lado" y se sonrojó un poco volviéndose de espaldas para no ser descubierto.

Bu: bueno, y espero que no haga falta decirte que en esta casa tenemos algunas normas.

VG: ¿normas? - se volvió enojado

Bu: siiii por ejemplo... ehh... pues no debes matar, golpear, insultar a nadie y ... ejem! "qué manera de mirarme tiene tan profunda, no está nada mal cuando se enfada WoW" y... no debes entrar jamás en mi cuarto... bueno sin llamar antes...

Vg: ¡ah! - dijo con ironía - ¿esa norma es válida para mi solamente? porque no te he oido llamar antes de entrar en mi habitación. - siguió mirándola penetrántemente con cara de malo.

Bulma se sonrojó: "pero que me pasa, que nerviosa me pone mirandome así..." Oye! deja de mirarme asi! se que soy una chica muy hermosa pero yo tengo novio y no te creas que me interesas en absoluto, ¡quiero que te quede claro!

Vegeta volvió a sentirse incómoda ante este comentario, así que volviéndose de espaldas de nuevo musitó: Bah, no eres tan hermosa como dices, he conocido a muchas mujeres mucho más hermosas que tu - dijo con magnificencia - ¡ahora márchate de mi vista mujer!

Bulma se sintió herida por ese comentario: Pues no creo que hayas conocido a muchas mujeres más hermosas que yo, además yo no soy una de esas mujerzuelas cualesquiera a las que estarás acostumbrado ver por tu profesión de mercenario... yo soy una dama distinguida y respetada en el planeta, soy una mujer muy conocida y admirada no sólo por mi belleza sino por mi inteligencia. Y mi nombre es Bulma! más conocida como la Gran Bulma Briefs, así que ya puedes ir aprendiéndotelo - gran gota de sudor en la cabeza de Vegeta O.o'

Vg: ¡Como te atreves a darme órdenes terrícola estúpida! - gritó volviéndose de repente y haciendo que Bulma casi se desmayase de la impresión - Yo no soy cualquier soldado, soy el príncipe de la estirpe de guerreros más poderosa del Universo, y me debes respeto y obediencia.

Bu: Si, si.. ya se... pero como tu planeta fue destruido y tu título de principe no te vale en la tierra, ten claro que yo en este planeta soy... como una princesa también, de modo que mide tus palabras! ah! el desayuno es mañana a las 8 de la mañana. ¡Adios! - se dió la vuelta marchó dejándole sin palabras y con una gran vena en su rostro...

Vg: "¿así que una princesa eh?" ¡Te advierto que no vuelvas a faltarme el respeto mujer escandalosa! o ¡lo pagarás! - gritó fuerte para que le escuchase en la distancia.

A la mañana siguiente Vegeta se levantó ya que sintió un suculento aroma a desayuno que venía de la cocina. el no sabía donde estaba la cocina exactamente, pero el aroma delataba el lugar exacto. Se había vestido con la ropa que Bulma le había dado el día anterior, una camisa y unos pantalones playeros. Llevaba la camisa entreabierta dejando ver un escultural pecho y unos brazos! wow Bajó las escaleras observando la lujosa casa, en realidad era una casa bastante grande, puede que sea cierto que esa mujer fuera una especie de princesa en ese planeta...

--------------------------

que tal?


	3. Primera estancia en la Tierra

Capítulo 3: Primera estancia en el Planeta Tierra

Vegeta llegó a la cocina donde una muy sonriente Sra. Briefs le recibía.

Sra. Briefs: ¡Oh! querida, veo que ya bajó tu amigo... - dijo guiñando un ojo a Bulma -

Bulma: ah si - dijo algo nerviosa acercándose a su rudo invitado - Vegeta esta es mi madre, la Sra. Briefs y este es mi padre, el Sr. Briefs. - Vegeta no dijo nada así que Bulma puso mala cara, pero la sra. Briefs intervino de repente.

Sra: Briefs: Encantada de conocerte apuesto Vegeta, ¡Bulma! es más apuesto que Yamcha, te felicito hija! aunque bueno, mi hija es muy hermosa y este joben debe... - Vegeta estaba poniendo cara de estar asfixiandose con tanta palabrería, y encima aquella señora tan exasperante ¿estaba insinuando que el era el nuevo novio la mujer escandalosa, pero Bulma toda roja intervino esta vez...

Bulma: ¡MAMAAAA! Vegeta no es mi novio, cómo puedes decir eso? - dijo con cabeza roja y enorme - ¡es un amigo! además, Yamcha es mucho más guapo que el. ¡Hum! - dijo mirando a otro lado y cobrándose el comentario de Vegeta hacia su belleza.

La conversación iba a acabar en tragedia porque el príncipe comenzó a enojarse realmente, pero la tragedia fue detenida por un sonido de tripas del apuesto Vegeta, que olvidó el enfado sobornado por una bandeja de pastelitos que la Sra: Briefs le ofreció inmediatamente. El desayuno continuó sin incidencias, aunque vegeta evitó comentar nada, comía y observaba, y comía gran cantidad de comida, pero no como Goku, sino con cierto refinamiento propio de su alto rango... Todos olvidaron la tensión anterior y cuando acabaron de desayunar...

Sra. Briefs: ¡Hija! será mejor que acompañes a tu amigo y le enseñes nuestras instalaciones, la CC es muy grande, ¡estoy segura de que si va a pasar un tiempo aquí le encantará conocerla!

Vegeta aceptó sin mucho entusiasmo y Bulma correspondió con menos entusiasmo aún, pero accedió a la petición de su madre, porque en el fondo había algo que le atraía de Vegeta. Ella sentía una curiosidad enorme por el príncipe, el había llorado antes de morir en la batalla de Namek, toda su lucha era por vencer a Freezer, el asesino de su planeta, de su padre, de su raza, del cual era subordinado obligado... Ella había reflexionado todo esto y llegó a la conclusión de que algo en aquel hombre tan orgulloso había de bueno, debía haber tenido una vida dura, rodeado de todos esos mercenarios... había sido educado entre hombres, y ¡qué hombres con tan mal ejemplo!... su vida, según parecía adivinarse, había sido un erial de batallas y conquistas y Bulma sentía una atracción irresistible por ayudar a los casos perdidos, a los lobos solitarios... Sin darse cuenta en su corazón se empezó a formar hacia aquel rudo guerrero un granito de empatía, y un deseo de entrar dentro de esa coraza oscura que le protegía de todo sentimientos y que ella adivinaba que encerraba a alguien muy atormentado interiormente...

Bulma fue mostrándole las instalaciones recorriendo toda la casa habitación por habitación, de un modo sonriente y condescendiente. Vegeta no decía nada, sólo observaba porque si iba a pasar allí un tiempo era mejor conocer el lugar a fondo. Ya por último llegaron al laboratorio de Bulma...

Bulma: y este es mi laboratorio! paso muchas horas dedicada a mis proyectos...

VG: ¿a tus proyectos? - repitió mirandola de reojo algo intrigado pero inexpresivo

BL: ¡si! jajaja ya te dije que soy una chica muy inteligente. Yo construí el radar que señalaba las bolas de dragón y un montón de cosas más.

Vegeta quedó algo sorprendido porque jamás había conocido a una mujer tan inteligente como para construir esas cosas...

VG: Pensé que el inventor era tu padre. - dijo algo incrédulo

BL: El me enseñó muchas cosas, pero yo he estudiado y tengo mis propios proyectos actualmente. ¿Que pasa? ¿no habías conocido a una mujer tan inteligente y bella como yo? lo comprendo, no es algo usual supongo, ni siquiera en la inmensidad del Universo y... - pero Vegeta la interrumpió maliciosamente

VG: Por supuesto que he conocido mujeres más inteligentes y hermosas que tu, pero me pareces tan vulgar y escandalosa que no creo que nadie te considerase una princesa ni en un millón de años... - dijo medio sonriendo

BL: ¿Como? escúchame bien "gran principe de los Saiyajins" - dijo con ironía - te guste o no, soy la dueña de la casa y...

Pero Vegeta le cobró la de la noche anterior cuando ella le dejó con la palabra en la boca y sin decir más se volvió y se marchó dejandola en pleno arranque de furia y sonriendo por haber zanjado el asunto pendiente de la trifulca de anoche finalmente.

Realmente aquella discusión en el fondo le había divertido, aunque molesta, era refrescante aquella humana, después de tantos años tratando con lo peorcito del Universo, y de haber conocido a mujeres guerreras sin mucha gracia, o fulanillas de planetas de relax demasiado fáciles, molestar a aquella mujer y observar como se enojaba con ese caracter tan fuerte... que tanto le recordaba a las mujeres saiyajines, era... delicioso. Hacía años que no se reía, y aquellas discusiones le causaban cierta gracia. Nunca nadie, hombre o mujer se había atrevido a contestarle fuera de una batalla como lo hacía aquella humana y eso en cierto modo le atraía de ella. Desde luego para ser una simple humana se había ganado cierta simpatía en el príncipe. Además sin tener siquiera poder alguno de batalla se había atrevido a meterse en aventuras como la de Namek donde bien podría haber muerto, debía ser una mujer no sólo con caracter sino con bastante espíritu aventurero, valiente y decidida, además de hermosa e inteligente... y siendo sincero para sus adentros, era la mujer más hermosa e inteligente que Vegeta había conocido... pero no lo iba a reconocer, ¡por supuesto que no! además el debía pensar en Kakarotto, tenía que vencerle. Y por otro lado la amabilidad de esta mujer no cambiaría lo que el pensaba hacer cuando revivieran a Karakotto, y esto era derrotar al infame estúpido que se atrevió a superarle y luego destruir la Tierra. Y pensando con mayor frialdad, era mejor no hacer demasiadas migas con aquella humana gritona, aunque por el momento le conviniera utilizarla... Lo que no llegaba a comprender era...

Vegeta: "por qué me habrá invitado a vivir a su casa?" - y sumergido en estos pensamientos se fue a entrenar lejos de la mirada de todos

Vegeta: "seguramente tiene miedo de que destruya su planeta y pretende tratarme bien para que no lo haga... pero en cuanto Kakarotto resucite le destruiré y destruiré este miserable planeta" - y con su peor cara de odio imaginando la burla que pretendía la mujer gritona, siguió entrenando...

Y los días fueron pasando, siendo Vegeta más esquivo y desagradable con Bulma cada día que pasaba. Trataba de evitarla sumergido en sus suposiciones... Ninguna humana se iba a burlar de el, sin duda pretendía engatusarlo para que no cumpliera su objetivo, quería burlarlo, pero no lo lograría.

Por fin llegó el esperado día. Kakarotto iba a ser resucitado, y nuestro príncipe estaba crugiendo sus nudillos de gusto de sólo pensar la batalla que lidiaría, pero cuando supo que estaba vivo y entrenando en el espacio... y que no quería volver a la Tierra

Vegeta: "¡maldicion! este maldito de Kakarotto me la ha jugado, pero te encontraré y te mataré" y dicho esto se dirigió a la CC, tomó provisiones y una nave espacial de Bulma 'prestada' y se marchó al espacio a buscar a Kakarotto... su odiado rival que le humilló aquel día dejándolo huir como un cobarde al borde de la muerte, y en esa otra ocasión atreviéndose a transformarse en el legendario Super Saiyajin, siendo que el, el príncipe de su raza era quien debía tener ere honor. -

¡TE VENCEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

---------------------------------------------

Pobre mío, para que piensa mal de Bulma con lo buena que es ella...


	4. El regreso de Vegeta

Capítulo 4: El regreso de Vegeta

Habían pasado meses, Yamcha fue revivido poco después de marcharse Vegeta. Durante estos meses Yamcha se había hecho muy popular con el Baseball, tanto que era acosado por muchísimas fans muy bellas. Todas querían ligárselo. Bulma se sentía celosa de esto e incluso había pillado a su noviecito en más de una pose cariñosa con alguna que otra admiradora, lo cual hacía que sus discusiones en este tiempo fueran constantes y que las mentiras de Yamcha fueran cada vez más constantes para evitar los celos de ella. Pero Yamcha no quería dejarla, el la amaba, a su manera, pero la amaba, ella había sacado lo mejor que el tenía, había reformado su vida desde que se conocieron cuando el sólo era ese lobo solitario, ese ladrón del desierto que llevaba tan mala vida... Ambos se conocían desde que tenían 16 años, llevaban juntos 14 años de sus vidas, y se habían acostumbrado a vivir así. Estaban enganchados el uno del otro por sentimientos variopintos y Yamcha no podía dejarla; por más que le gustase conocer otras mujeres, el siempre volvía a Bulma porque ella tenía ese algo que a el le hacía sentirse mejor persona, ese algo especial que lograba calmar sus instintos y el dolor de su pasado. Bulma tenía esa cualidad, debemos reconocerlo, lograba convertir lo malo en bueno, el odio en amor... y estar con ella además, era muy divertido y excitante.

Pero un día...

Bulma: ¿eh? ¡mira Yamcha, ¿has visto eso? es... una nave espacial, ¿será Goku?

Yamcha se puso en guardia de repente: ¡Bulma entra en casa! - dijo nervioso

Bulma: ¿Eh? ¿pero que te pasa? - dijo perpleja

Después de unod minutos de discusión para que entrase en la casa, se vislumbra una figura acercándose a la CC.

Yamcha: eh! es... - dijo con miedo en la mirada

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! - terminó de decir Bulma con algo de emoción en la mirada.

Bulma se adelantó y Vegeta bajó hasta donde estaba ella ante la mirada atónita de Yamcha y la Señora Briefs, que se acercó al novio titular de Bulma.

Sra.Briefs: Oh, Yamcha, parece que volvió el amigo de Bulma, ¿no es maravilloso?

Yamcha: ¿cómo dice? - pero ignorando esto fue al alcance de su novia poniéndose entre Vegeta y ella en son protector - ¿que has venido a hacer aqui? Déjala en paz.

Vegeta: ¿eh? ¿pero no eres tu el insecto que maté hace tiempo?. ja, Parece que te revivieron... que despilfarro haber gastado un deseo en esto. Ahora déjame tranquilo que tengo que hablar con la humana.

Yamcha: Ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella, no la metas en esto. Ella...

Pero Bulma de pronto rió: jajajjajaa Yamcha, Vegeta, ¡vamos! dejaros de discusiones tontas.

Yamcha puso cara de O.O y Vegeta de U.o'

Bulma: Vegeta, ¿se puede saber por que te fuiste sin despedirte y encima no me pediste la nave?

Vegeta: ... O.o' Yamcha: ... OoO

Bulma viendo ambas caras: ¿Que os pasa a los dos? ah, ¡claro Yamcha! jajaja tu no sabes que vegeta ya es bueno...

Vegeta: OoO'

Bulma: mira Yamcha, Vegeta es mi amigo, el vivio en la CC hace tiempo atrás antes de que tu resucitaras, pero se marchó... en fin, ¿a que has venido Vegeta? sabes que eres bienvenido en mi casa.

Yamcha: ¿cómooooooo, ¿cómo que bienvenido? ¿EL ME MATO Y TU LE DICES QUE ES BIENVENIDO EN TU CASA Y QUE PUEDE VIVIR CONTIGO?

Bulma: VIVIR EN MI CASA, ¡YO NO HE DICHO QUE VIVA CONMIGO! NO SOY UNA DE TUS AMIGAS...

Yamcha: AL MENOS MIS AMIGAS NO TE HAN MATADO

Bulma: POR QUE NO PUEDEN HACERLO, TENDRÍAN LAS DE PERDER CONMIGO! QUE GANAS NO LES FALTAN.

Yamcha: Bulma, te prohibo que alojes a "este" en tu casa. - dijo autoritario sentando posición ante Vegeta que observaba atónito la discusión.

Bulma: ¿QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? - respondió en jarras - ¿estas loco? ¿quien te crees que eres para darme órdenes? VETE CON TUS AMIGUITAS A DARLES ORDENES.

Vegeta: O.o' - miraba toda la discusión como en un partido de tenis, asombrado y molesto, y aunque esta última contestación de Bulma hacia Yamcha le hizo gracia, ya estaba harto asi que interrumpió - He venido a buscar a Kakarotto. ¿Donde está?.

Bulma y Yamcha terminan su discusión al escuchar eso. Yamcha cabreado.

Bulma: pues... no sabemos nada de el la verdad, pero yo creo que volverá pronto. Bueno Yamcha, será mejor que te marches, acompañaré a Vegeta a su habitación. ¿Supongo que querrás comer algo tambien verdad? seguro que no has comido nada decente en todo este tiempo... hum

Yamcha después de ver como Bulma le había tratado y como Vegeta le ignoraba riéndose en su cara al pasar por su lado, por como su novia le había plantado, se marchó despechado diciendo entre dientes...

Yamcha: espero que no te arrepientas de esto Bulma...

Pero Bulma hizo como que no le escuchaba y se marchó con Vegeta pensando que después de todo, ahora era su novio el que estaba celoso y no ella. Esta situación le iba a agradar bastante... por fin le haría pagar todas las veces que ella había estado celosa de sus amigas, ahora... con su "amigo" Vegeta le cobraría todas las lágrimas de celos que el le hizo sufrir... y le haría ver cuanto se puede sufrir por amor...

-----------------------------------


	5. La llegada de Mirai Trunks

Capítulo 5: Una nueva etapa.

Vegeta siguió a Bulma, que le condujo a su anterior habitación, que quedaba junto a la de ella.

Bulma: mmmm - dijo mirándolo de arriba a abajo.

Vegeta: ¿Se puede saber qué miras tanto? - dijo poniéndose nervioso

Bulma: Tu ropa está terriblemente sucia y estropeada. Has debido pasarlas duras en el espacio, ¿verdad?. No deberías ser tan extremista, podría pasarte algo malo - dijo en son protector - mmmm Será mejor que tomes una buena ducha y te cambies de ropa...

Vegeta la miraba extrañado. ¿por qué a esa humana le preocupaba como traía la ropa?. Iba a responderle de mala manera que no se metiera en sus asuntos, pero de pronto sintió un ki maligno llegar al planeta Tierra. Se trataba de Freezer y su padre King Cold.

Sin mediar palabra salió volando en dirección hacia el ki. Aunque Bulma alcanzó su aeronave para saber que era lo que pasaba también. Claro que ella tardaría bastante más tiempo en llegar.

Los Guerreros Z se horrorizaron al comprobar quienes habían llegado... Freezer y su padre. (Fiuuuuu). Se disponían a atacarles cuando surgió de la nada un joven de cabellos dorados que parecía ser un "super saiyajin"?. Era el colmo. Primero Goku, y luego este muchacho desconocido. Dos super saiyajines lejendarios y Vegeta aún sin lograr convertirse. El muchacho en fracción de segundos sacó su espada haciendo trizas a Freezer y a su padre. Todos estaban asombrados por semejante hazaña. Aunque Vegeta estaba furioso, ahora tendría que vencer a dos super saiyajines para preservar su orgullo de príncipe.

Acto seguido el joven se acercó a los guerreros.

M.Trunks: Hola.

Todos: O.o'

M.Trunks: ejem. Seguramente querrán preguntarme muchas cosas, pero les pido que aguarden 3 horas a la llegada de Goku. He venido para hablar con el.

Todos: OoO ¿comooooo?

El muchacho se sentó en una roca mirando de reojo a Vegeta. Cosa que incomodó aún más al príncipe que se sintió ofensivamente observado.

Vegeta: ¿tengo monos en la cara para que me mires tanto? - dijo furioso

El muchacho no contestó, sólo se sorprendió y miró hacia otro lado.

Por fin Bulma llegó, y cuando vió a Trunks.

Bulma: ¡ahh! ¡pero qué guapo es ese joven!

Yamcha escuchó el comentario y hizo un gruñido, así que Bulma rió: jajaja

Mirai Trunks al sentirla reir la miró con dulzura, lo cual hizo que Bulma se derritiera. Ella no sabía por qué aquel muchacho le inspiraba un sentimiento tan cálido, un instinto tan... ¿maternal?.

Pobre Yamcha, hoy estaba teniendo ración doble de celos...

Por fin llegó una nave espacial. De ella bajó Goku que saludó a todos con alegría. Entonces se percató de la presencia del joven Mirai Trunks, que no había desvelado nada de si mismo a nadie. Mirai se acercó a Goku y le pidió hablar con el a solas. Todos quedaron desilusionados, aunque esperaban que Goku les contase por fin quien era el chico ese y qué quería. Al terminar de hablar el muchacho se marchó. Piccolo escuchó la conversación con su super oido y les contó a todos la amenenaza que se acercaba (aunque no les dijo el notición de que ese muchacho era nada más y nada menos el futuro hijo de Vegeta y Bulma, siendo esto algo que sólo Goku y Piccolo sabrían). Debían entrenar muy duro porque dentro de poco vendrían unos androides que destruirían la Tierra. Vegeta y Goku según relató el muchacho morirían en la batalla. Bulma al escuchar la historia propuso destruir al Dr. Gero, artífice de los androides antes de que los construyera, pero Vegeta y Goku se opusieron a eso, ya que su sangre saiyajin quería tener una batalla digna. De modo que aplazaron su contienda hasta que derrotasen a los androides malditos... todos se pusieron a entrenar y Vegeta... fue a vivir a casa de Bulma con el doble reto de derrotar a Goku y al nuevo muchacho misterioso, una vez que lograse transformarse en super Saiyajin.

A la mañana siguiente Bulma le tenía preparadas a Vegeta unas ropas un tanto... extrañas para el. Pero no había más remedio que ponérselas porque Bulma se había dedicado a secuestrarle la ropa estropeada para hacerle un nuevo traje de entrenamiento. Mientras tanto si no quería andar desnudo tendría que ponerse unas bermudas anchas y una camisa rosa con un distintivo detrás que decía Bad Boy (chico malo). Pero hay que reconocer que Vegeta estaba con esa ropa WoW.

Bueno, decíamos que se encontraban desayunando al completo, la familia Briefs con su hija Bulma. Vegeta llegó entonces para alegría de la mamá de Bulma, a quien le encantaban los chicos guapos amigos de su hija. Bulma les contó que entrenaría en casa. entonces al Dr. Briefs se le ocurrió una idea.

Dr.Briefs: ah hija, tu amigo... ¿también querrá que le constuyamos una cámara de gravedad como la de Goku?

Vegeta: ¿como dice? ¿qué le construyó a Goku?

Dr.Briefs: Pues antes de su viaje a Namek le construi una nave espacial que tenía posibilidad de aumentar la gravedad a 100. Parece que hizo buenos progresos en su entrenamiento gracias a ella. Me llamó esta mañana para darme las gracias.

Vegeta: "claro, ahora lo entiendo todo... por eso el llegó a transformarse en Super Saiyajin... fue con la ayuda de ese entrenamiento especial... hum!" ¿y podría construirme una con más potencia?

Dr.Briefs: mmmm más potencia dices... - pose de pensamiento - si, no habría ningún problema, sólo que tardaré dos días en terminarla.

Vegeta se puso muy contento con esta noticia. Dentro de dos días tendría un modo de entrenar con el que por fin superaría a Kakarotto y al muchacho raro que tanto le miraba.

Bulma: Y si quieres te puedo construir algunos robots de entrenamiento... mmm

Vegeta: Eso estaría bastante bien. ¡Hump! - media sonrisa

Y dicho esto desayunó tranquilamente. Y se fue a entrenar al jardín, quitándose la camisa y entrenando sólo en bermudas. Bulma lo observaba desde una de las ventanas.

Bulma: "mmm si que tiene buen físico este Vegeta. Es realmente guapo... ¿pero que digo? si yo tengo novio. No, yo no seré infiel como Yamcha lo es conmigo... ni de pensamiento siquiera... pero si que le haré rabiar un poco... ¡para que aprenda!" -

Vegeta sintiéndose observado miró en durección hacia Bulma, que sólo alcanzó a dedicarle una cálida sonrisa.

Bulma: ¿deseas algo Vegeta?

Vegeta se volvió de pronto sonrojado: ¿Se puede saber qué miras tanto? ¿Puedes dejarme entrenar tranquilo? - dijo alterado y visiblemente nervioso.

Bulma: mm? ¿te pasa algo? - dijo algo intrigada por su pose nerviosa

Vegeta se irritó al sentirse más observado aún: ¡Mujer! ¡deja de molestarme!

Bulma: Oh, mi nombre es Bulma, ¿entiendes? Bul-maaaaa - y sacándole la lengua se metió dentro de casa al son de - ¡grosero!

-------------------------------


	6. Celos

Capítulo 6: Celos.

Yamcha llegó a media mañana. Vegeta seguía entrenando en el jardín. Y la pareja estaba dando una vuelta por los alrededores de la CC. a la vista de nuestro príncipe.

Yamcha: Bulma, tenemos que hablar.

Bulma: ¿Se puede saber que quieres? pensé que estarías con alguna amiga tuya...

Yamcha: Vamos Bulma, tu sabes que te quiero sólo a ti. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que me vean atractivo? pero ella no tienen esto... - y la abrazó dándole un beso en los labios laaaarrgooo y tierno.

Vegeta los vió a lo lejos y sin percatarse su ki estaba haciéndose más agresivo, y empezaba a tener ganas de partirle la cara a cierta sabandija. Sobrenombre con el que a partir de ahora denominaría a Yamcha nuestro adorable y apuesto Vegeta.

Bulma le perdonó le estuvieron toda la santa mañana retozando en el jardín ante una mirada que los veía de reojo con celos... si, tenía celos, aquella humana habia sido la primera persona en toda su vida que le había dedicado una sonrisa sincera, unas palabras amables y que parecía haberse preocupado por el, y por más que el no quisiera reconocerlo, se había colado en su corazón.

Al fin entraron dentro de la CC. Era la hora del almuerzo y Yamcha estaba invitado. Vegeta entró también en la casa ya que se olía un aroma delicioso. Entonces Bulma decidió que era el momento de comenzar con su plan de celos.

Bulma: Vegeta, que bien que ya terminaste de entrenar. - dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa encantadora.

Yamcha: Bulma, ya haces bastante con tenerle en tu casa, no hace falta que seas "tan amable"

Bulma: Oh vamos Yam, Vegeta sólo es mi amigo.

Vegeta dándose cuenta de que lo estaban utilizando para comenzar una nueva discusión contestó contundentemente: Yo no tengo ningún amigo. No se de donde has sacado esa estúpida idea. Seguramente la sabandija que tienes por novio ha debido pegarte su idiotez mental y te has vuelto más loca de lo que estás.

Yamcha: ¿Cómo te atreves a faltarle el respeto así enano?

Vegeta: Oh, que valiente... ¿quieres que te envíe al infierno de nuevo?

Bulma: ¡ALTO!. Yamcha, será mejor que nos marchemos, almorzaremos fuera...

Yamcha: si, es mejor... - dijo dedicándole una mirada de "aquielquepierdeerestu"

Vegeta quedó con rabia pero no podía demostrarlo. El no quería hablar así a Bulma, pero estaba tan celoso de Yamcha que queria provocar una discusión para partirle la cara. Se quedó con las ganas y encima el se fue con ella. Pero Vegeta no quería reconocer sus celos ni siquiera a sí mismo... así que almorzó y se fue a entrenar de nuevo.

Mientras tanto, Yamcha y Bulma habían salido. Primero un almuerzo y después una vuelta por el centro comercial. Luego una cena... Ya se había hecho de noche y se disponían a marcharse a casa en pose cariñosa cuando...

Bulma: Yamcha, espérame un minuto, voy al servicio, ¿quieres?

Yamcha: Por supuesto... - le guiñó un ojo - no tardes preciosa.

Bulma se alejó. A unos metros de allí una chica rubia despampanante había reconocido a su último ligue y se acercó a el por detrás. Le tapó los ojos. Yamcha pensó que era Bulma así que la abrazó de golpe y ella le besó en los labios apasionadamente. Cuando Bulma volvió encontró la escena romántica en pleno apogeo.

Bulma: ¡YAMCHA! ¿COMO HAS PODIDO?

Yamcha confundido se separó de la muchacha: Bu...Bul...Bulma... yo pensé que... por favor... disculpa... ¡BULMA!

Pero Bulma había salido corriendo y accionando su coche último modelo condució a toda velocidad hacia su casa. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a mares. En una curva vió como un animalito cruzaba delante suya, lo intentó esquivar y se salió de la carretera dándose un buen golpe en la frente y quedando inconsciente. Al despertar, como pudo llegó a su casa conduciendo de nuevo aunque más moderadamente. Subió las escaleras. Ya estaban todos durmiendo porque era muy tarde. Vegeta recien habia acabado de entrenar y estaba tomando una ducha caliente para acostarse en breve. Bulma cogió hielo de la nevera y se lo puso en la frente. Subió las escaleras algo aturdida, y cuando llegó a la soledad de su habitación sintió que su alma se partía en pedazos... y comenzó a llorar amargamente.

Bulma: ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? ¿cómo puede preferir a esas? - y mientra decía esto lloraba sonoramente. Después de dos horas de lágrimas Vegeta, que al tener la habitación de al lado y muy buen oido no podía conciliar el sueño decidió llamarle la atención, así que se levantó de la cama y fue a pegar a la puerta de la chica.

POM POM POM

Bulma: ¿quien es? - dijo secando un poco sus lágrimas por si era alguno de sus padres.

Vegeta: ¿Puedo pasar?

Bulma: "Vegeta!" pasa... ¿que quieres? ¿no es un poco tarde? - dijo débilmente volviéndose de espaldas a el para que no viera la cara llena de lágrimas que tenía.

Vegeta: Eso mismo venía a decirte yo... ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para armar tanto escándalo?

Bulma: ¿como dices?

Vegeta: Por favor... deja de hacerte la que no sabes, llevas dos horas lloriqueando y no me dejas dormir - dijo en pose de brazos cruzados.

Bulma: ¿Eso venías a decirme? ¡Pues tápate los oidos! - dijo estallando en lágrimas de nuevo y haciendo que Vegeta se exasperase.

Vegeta: ¡Quieres parar ya! ¿Por que diablos lloras ahora?

Bulma: BUAAAAAA - lloró más estrepitosamente

Vegeta: ¡RAYOS! ¿QUIERES CALLARTE YA? - dijo con una vena en la frente.

Bulma: No te atrevas a gritarme - dijo poniéndose en pié y caminando hacia el. entonces Vegeta observó el golpe que tenía en su frente y la tomó de la barbilla.

Vegeta: ¿Por este golpe estás armando todo este escándalo? ¿Te ha golpeado la sabandija cobarde de tu novio acaso? - dijo furioso

Bulma se quedó perpleja, después de todo Vegeta había demostrado un atisbo de preocupación por ella y parecía que le preocupaba que Yamcha le hubiera golpeado... así que se calmó.

Bulma: No, en realidad, salimos y de pronto cuando quise acordar en mi propia cara estaba besándose con una chica. Me puse a conducir a toda velocidad y he tenido un accidente, pero no es nada grave. El golpe no me duele tanto como me duele el corazón.

Vegeta: ¿El corazón? - dijo descubriendo un poco el pijama para ver si tenía algún golpe en el pecho y haciendo que Bulma se sonrojara enormemente.

Bulma: Eh! OYE! ¿que haces? no me pasa nada en el corazón, es una forma de hablar - sonrió al darse cuenta de la confusión del príncipe, que ahora estaba más confundido aún. - Me refiero a que me duele el haberme sentido traicionada.

Vegeta: Ah es por eso. ¿Me estás diciendo que yo llevo dos horas sin poder pegar ojo porque esa sabandija te traicionó? - dijo con enfado

Bulma: Son mis sentimientos, no puedo evitarlo... - dijo volviendo a llorar

Vegeta: NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A LLORAR ¿ME ESCUCHAS? - gritó furioso.

Bulma: TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME GRITES - y diciendo esto su vista se nubló rendida por todo lo que había llorado y por el golpe que tenía en la frente. Vegeta la tomó y quedaron abrazados por unos segundos.

Vegeta sintió un calor en su cuerpo que lo invadía por completo. Bulma llacía sobre su pecho, el la abrazaba, era tan frágil aquella humana, era tan simple. Sus brazos minúsculos, su cara hermosa, su piel delicada... Vegeta la observó de cerca por primera vez mientras ella estaba desmayada en sus brazos. Pero de pronto sintió que se comenzaba a despertar y la llevó a su cama dejándola allí. Se disponía a marcharse cuando Bulma le dijo:

Bulma: Vegeta! espera!

Vegeta: No deberías llorar por alguien tan bajo. El no merece tener una mujer como tu, es solo un insecto.

Bulma: gracias

Vegeta se sonrojó al escuchar esto y salió de la habitación alterado. Bulma dejó de llorar y Vegeta pudo dormir plácidamente. Soñó toda la noche con que Bulma que le daba un beso de amor... pero sólo era eso... un sueño... Bulma por su parte sintió que ese día había nacido un sentimiento especial, que aún no sabía encuadrar, o quizás no se atrevía a reconocer, pero que era algo que jamás había sentido nunca.

-----------------------


	7. El Amor

Capítulo 7: El amor

A los pocos días del incidente, Vegeta estaba un poco más amable con Bulma, aunque pasaba todo el día entrenando. Yamcha por su parte fue a disculparse con Bulma. La peliazul le concedió la última oportunidad... en el fondo, eran demasiados años para tirarlo todo por la borda de esa manera. La madre de Bulma tampoco ayudaba mucho a su hija, ya que le decía que era normal que un hombre tuviera de cuando en cuando una aventurilla, pero que Yamcha la quería, y que ne cuanto se casaran todo sería maravillosoooo.

Ni que decir tiene que Vegeta cuando los vió juntos sintió una rabia inmensa y esto fue lo que pasó.

Allí estaban la sabandija y Bulma besándose a pocos metros de la Cámara de gravedad. El prícipe notó esa presencia, ese ki fastidioso en la casa. Iba a salir a patear su trasero de una vez por todas, pero entonces los vió, estaban besándose. Vegeta se quedó parado, rabioso, ellos se despegaron y entraron dentro de la cocina. Vegeta se dió media vuelta y volvió a entrar en la Cámara de Gravedad para seguir entrenando. Estaba furioso.

Bulma y Yamcha tomaban unos aperitivos en la cocina, cuando sintieron una tremenda explosión. La cámara había estallado.

Bulma: Vegeta! - salió corriendo. De entre los escombros surgió un tambaleante Vegeta que volvió a caer. Bulma lo tomó entre sus brazos a pesar de que el rechazaba su ayuda de muy malas maneras. Entonces se desmayó.

Bulma pidió a Yamcha que le ayudase a subirlo. La sra. Briefs avisó al médico. Bulma no le quitaba ojo a Vegeta en ningún momento. Estaba realmente preocupada.

Doctor: será mejor que descanse una temporada, las heridas han sido serias. No se ni como ha sobrevivido. Sin duda es un hobre excepcionalmente fuerte. Cuiden de que le baje la fiebre con compresas frías.

Bulma: Yo me encargaré de eso - dijo solícita.

Yamcha miraba la escena con rabia. Ese maldito saiyajin... había arruinado su reconciliación.

Yamcha: Bulma, vamonos de aqui, que tu madre le cuide.

Bulma: ¡Yamcha! ¿como puedes decir eso? debería darte verguenza... - le regañó - le voy a cuidar te guste o no.

Yamcha: deacuerdo Bulma, me marcho entonces UU

Pero Bulma ni siquiera le prestó atención a su último comentario, de hecho estaba fuera de su vista porque había ido a por un barreño con agua fría y compresas para bajar la fiebre al guerrero malherido, así que Yamcha se marchó bastante enojado maldiciendo al saiyajin.

Bulma se quedó cuidándole toda la noche, hasta que presa del cansancio se quedó dormida en la mesa que estaba junto a la cama de Vegeta. Por la mañana, el príncipe despertó, sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al descubrir quien dormía junto a el. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por el. Aquella humana le había estado cuidando toda la noche. Era la primera vez en toda su vida que sentía que alguien le daba ese algo desconocido que los humanos llaman "cariño".

El se quedó observándola detenidamente, esa expresión plácida al dormir, ese bello rostro, ese cabello revuelto caprichosamente... entonces ella se despertó, y Vegeta fingió seguir dormido.

Bulma: Vegeta... - puso su mano sobre la frente - ya no tienes fiebre, ¡que bien! ¿sabes? cuando duermes no pareces tan terrible... yo te cuidaré siempre... - y le besó en los labios antes de marcharse de la habitación.

Vegeta abrió los ojos aún más sorprendido. Ella le había besado en los labios. Un rubor surgió en sus mejillas. Un calor abrasó su alma. Aquella mujer... ¿le dijo que ella lo iba a cuidar? pero si ella no podía ni cuidarse a si misma, es sólo una débil humana... que sin embargo le había cuidado toda la noche y le había salvado de morir desangrado por las múltiples heridas de su accidente. Vegeta quiso ponerse de pié, pero el dolor le impedía moverse. Bulma entró con un suculento desayuno en la habitación.

Bulma: Eh! ¿que crees que haces? - dijo regañádole con las manos en la cintura

Vegeta: Me voy a entrenar...

Bulma: De eso nada! el médico dice que tendrás que descansar una temporada... casi te mueres, ¿sabes?

Vegeta: Estoy bien, y no necesito tu ayuda... - dijo tratando de levantarse inutilmente

Bulma: oye, te he traido el desayuno, ¿por qué no comes algo? - dijo con pena

Vegeta: grr - dijo recostándose en la cama.

Bulma sonrió: Mira, si te vas a entrenar ahora te pondrás peor y no podrás ser nunca un super Saiyajin, en cambio si descansas unos días al menos, retomarás los entrenamientos con más energías.

Vegeta entonces recordó que casi se transformó en SS y por eso estalló la cámara de gravedad. Sin duda estaba cerca de lograrlo... bien, se merecía ese descanso después de todo...

Vegeta: me vas a dar la comida ¿mujer?

Bulma: Me llamo Bulma, cerebro de mosquito.

Vegeta: Que yo sepa aquí el único cerebro eres tu, que dejas que el idiota de tu novio se ría de ti.

Bulma: ¿como?

Vegeta: La otra noche llorabas a mares por su infidelidad, y ayer te besuqueabas como si nada... eres patética ¿sabias?

Bulma se quedó parada unos instantes, su mirada se volvió triste: "había olvidado a Yamcha..." Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Vegeta: si piensas llorar cada noche escandalosamente sin dejarme dormir si que lo es.

Bulma: Cuando termines de desayunar vendré a por la bandeja - y se marchó de la habitación - "Yamcha... realmente te amo? por qué no tengo ganas de que vengas a verme? por qué sólo deseo estar con ese engreido de Vegeta? no, Yamcha... esta vez creo que matastes mi amor... no debí concederte una nueva oportunidad, mi amor por ti se fue con las lágrimas que derramé la noche que Vegeta me consoló... Vegeta ¿me consoló? no fue un sueño..." -

Bulma sin pensarlo fue hacia el teléfono y llamó a Yamcha.

Bulma: ¿Yamcha? - con pena

Yamcha: Hola Bulma - con pena tambien

Bulma: Yamcha, te llamo para decirte que fue un error lo del otro día, no debí darte otra oportunidad, lo siento, pero ya no te amo, tu te encargaste de matar nuestro amor, o quizás fui yo la que lo hizo, eso no importa, pero sólo se que no puedo seguir contigo... lo siento... espero que sigamos siendo amigos...

Yamcha quedó sin palabras: pe..pero Bulma... no... no esperaba esto... yo... te amo...

Bulma: Yamcha, lo siento, no lo hagas más difícil, por favor...

Yamcha: Bulma, estás confusa, hablaremos dentro de unos días, ¿deacuerdo?

Bulma: Yamcha, esto ya no tiene solución...

Yamcha: Bulma... ya hablaremos... Hasta pronto...

Bulma: adios...

-------------

Y subió a por la bandeja del desayuno de Vegeta.

Bulma: ¿sabes Vegeta? tenías toda la razón acerca de Yamcha. El y yo ya no estamos juntos. Gracias por abrirme los ojos. En realidad yo ya... yo ya no lo amo...

Vegeta quedó boquiabierto al escuchar estas palabras pero no dijo nada.

Al poco de haber desayunado Vegeta volvió a quedarse dormido, esta vez dormió hasta que ya era de noche. Al despertar se encontró con que de nuevo Bulma estaba a su lado, pero esta vez despierta y sonriéndole.

Bulma: Que bien que despertaste. Te he traido una cena reconstituyente - dijo destapando un plato con un delicioso aroma, que estaba situado en una bandeja transportada por un robot de cocina. No es que bulma supiera cuando iba a despertar, es que el robot llevaba allí un buen rato y tenía un mecanismo para mantener calentita la comida...

Vegeta: ¿por qué tantas atenciones? ¿que es lo que pretendes?

Bulma: Parece mentira que aún no me conozcas. Se que en el espacio has estado con lo peorcito, pero yo no soy como lo que tu puedas haber conocido, actúo con el corazón, movida por sentimientos, y no pretendo nada a cambio de mis atenciones.

Vegeta: Pues serás la única tonta del Universo que piense así. - con ironía - ahora dime... ¿que pretendes? ¿lo haces para que no mate a kakarotto ni destruya tu planeta? ¿es eso? Pues déjame decirte que no te servirá de nada todo lo que estás haciendo.

Bulma: No lo hago por eso, y además se que no destruirás este planeta.

Vegeta: ¿como dices? - amenazante - ¿acaso no sabes quien soy yo?

Bulma: se que no eres tan malo como dices... lo que pasa es que hay muchas cosas que desconoces. Tu has vivido una vida espantosa seguramente y jamás has debido sentir el calor de alguien que te aprecia de verdad, como yo te aprecio.

Vegeta: ¿Tú? no digas tonterías mujer.

Bulma: será mejor que comas la cena para reponer fuerzas - dijo sirviéndole la cena en una bandeja en la cama. Aunque no lo quieras creer así es Vegeta, te tengo mucho cariño a pesar de lo brusco que eres.

Vegeta: Hmp! - y se dispuso a comer, pero la mirada de bulma lo estaba poniendo nervioso - ¿piensas mirarme todo el rato? ¿nunca has visto a nadie comer?

Bulma: jajaja, en realidad, comer como tu... no... la verdad es que Goku come mucho, pero tu comes la misma cantidad , solo que con más educacion.

Vegeta: Por supuesto, yo soy un príncipe, no un insecto de baja clase como Kakarotto...

Bulma: ¿que es eso de baja clase, alta clase...?

Vegeta: Pues los guerreros al nacer se clasificaban según clases. Kakarotto al nacer tenía tan poca capacidad de combate que fue enviado a la Tierra. Yo en cambio naci con la capacidad de pelea más alta de toda la historia de mi planeta. - dijo con orgullo.

Bulma: ¡ah, ¿con que era eso? dijo pensativa...

Vegeta: ¿Y conoces bien a Kakarotto?- preguntó mirándola de reojo mientras comía.

Bulma: si jajaja, le conozco desde que eramos unos niños tan sólo. Hemos recorrido muchas aventuras juntos.

Vegeta: ¿Piensas espiarme para decirle de mis progresos a tu amigo? ¿Por eso eres tan amable?

Bulma: O.o' - gota de sudor - oye, ¿sólo puedes pensar en eso? Te he dicho que no busques más motivos. Aunque no lo creas, te aprecio. Eso se llaman sentimientos...

Vegeta: Bah! en mi planeta los sentimientos estaba vedados...

Bulma: ¿de verdad? ¿por qué?

Vegeta: los sentimientos sólo te hacen ser débil. Deberías dejar de sentirlos...

Bulma: Pues estás equivocado, de hecho... ¿sabes cual es el secreto de la fuerza de Goku?

Vegeta: ¿cual, ¡Habla! - dijo alterado

Bulma: los sentimientos... eso es lo que a ti te falta... por eso no puedes convertirte en Super Saiyajin y el si siendo como tu dices de más baja clase guerrera que tu.

Vegeta quedó pensativo... sería verdad eso... comenzó a recordar... y en cierto modo es posible que fuera cierto, quizás se trataba de los sentimientos... y el pobre Vegeta no sabía nada de sentimientos...

Vegeta: ¿y qué sentimientos son los que le hicieron convertirse en Super Saiyajin?

Bulma: el amor a sus amigos, la rabia al sentir su pérdida... no hace falta ser muy inteligente para percatarse de ello...

Vegeta: "el amor hacia sus amigos... la rabia de su pérdida... yo ni tengo amigos, ni siento rabia de perder a nadie..." Mujer. ¿Qué es eso del amor?

Bulma: Vegeta... - dijo asombrada - el amor es cuando se siente hacia otra persona un sentimiento de cariño y un deseo de que sea feliz y de estar a su lado.

Vegeta: "entonces... cuando explotó la cámara yo estaba furioso porque pensé que ese Yamcha me quitaría a Bulma... ¿acaso yo siento amor hacia esta mujer?" ¿Por qué me besaste el otro día en los labios?

Bulma: ¿cómoooooo? pero... ¿estabas despierto?

Vegeta: medio despierto... lo suficiente para darme cuenta de que me besaste...

Bulma: lo siento...

Vegeta: quiero que me vuelvas a besar.

Bulma: ¿como?

Vegeta: bésame de nuevo -dijo jalándola y haciendo que su rostro quedara a la altura de su cara.

Bulma se sonrojó y tímidamente le besó en los labios apenas rozándolos, pero al tratar de separarse Vegeta la aferró hacia sí y la besó tierna e intensamente, en un beso dulce como la miel.

Bulma se separó de el: será mejor que descanses...

Vegeta se quedó pensativo mirando como la humana se marchaba: "Bulma, enséñame lo que es el amor..." repitió en su mente mientras sentía la calidez del beso recorrer su alma y la fuerza del amor inundar su energía vital.

------------------------------


	8. Amor consumado

Capítulo 8: El amor consumado.

Aviso: este capítulo tiene algo de Lemon. Así que tiene escenas subidas de tono no propias para menores de edad... ya sabes... no leas este capítulo peque...

Vegeta se quedó dormido inmediatamente después de marcharse Bulma, ya que sus heridas aún no estaban curadas y el estaba muy debil. Esa noche también soñó con Bulma. Por su parte Bulma no dejaba de pensar en Vegeta. La había besado... y en su pregunta... ¿qué es eso del amor?. Nadie debió siquiera decirle nada acerca del amor. Se esperaba de el que fuera un despiadado guerrero y el amor no tenía cabida en su "educación"... Nadie le dijo lo que era el amor y quizás las pocas veces que sintió algún sentimiento inspirado por este le tacharon de debil haciendo que su corazón deshechase esos sentimientos... Pero no, el tenía esos sentimientos, aunque profundamente ocultos los tenía, y la gran Bulma Briefs le iba a enseñar a descubrir el amor.

Esa mañana se despertó temprano, fue a la habitación a llevar al príncipe su desayuno, pero el no estaba en la cama.

Bulma: ¡Vegeta! ¡no será tan tonto como para estar entrenando! es...

Vegeta: ¿siempre hablas sola? estás un poco loca ¿no? - dijo burlonamente apareciendo detrás de ella. (En realidad el sólo estaba en el baño).

Bulma: Es que me preocupas, ¿como estas?

Vegeta: mejor.

Bulma: Te he traido un delicioso desayuno - con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

Vegeta medio sonrió se sentó en la cama y comenzó a comer. Bulma salió al balcón para no ponerle nervioso mientras comía. El la miraba de reojo. Llevaba un precioso vestido rojo de mini falda con una amplia abertura en pico en la espalda que dejaba ver una preciosa figura. El viento levantaba levemente la falda como un juego que a Vegeta le embriagaba. El cabello de la joven también se movía al compás de ese hermoso viento.

Bulma se volvió un instante sintiendose observada. Vegeta hizo como que no la miraba.

Bulma: Vegeta, hoy tienes mucha mejor pinta, se ve que mis cuidados te están haciendo bien.

Vegeta: Bah, los saiyajins tenemos naturalmente una capacidad de recuperación muy grande. Nuestros cuerpos están habituados a las lides de la batalla... sanan con facilidad.

Bulma: Sabes? me dejaste impresionada ayer cuando dijiste que en tu planeta no creían en los sentimientos, debía ser horrible vivir así. Has debido tener una vida muy dura.

Vegeta: humanos debiles como tu sin duda no hubieran durado en mi planeta ni media hora, pero los saiyajines somos fuertes de caracter y así nos gusta vivir.

Bulma: Y nadie te habló del amor?

Vegeta se incomodó con este comentario, porque algo se estremeció en su interior: si vas a seguir con preguntas estúpidas creo que prefiero volver al infierno.

Bulma: que tiernas palabras de tu parte, por mi te puedes ir al infierno cuando quieras

Vegeta: hmp! tu eres muy tierna también - dijo con media sonrisa

Bulma: no tanto como tu! - dijo siguiendo la ironía - has terminado de desayunar ya? porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Vegeta: si- dijo levantándose.

Bulma: que crees que haces levantándote?

Vegeta: Oye, mujer, quien te crees que eres para decirme lo que debo o no hacer?

Bulma: yo... pues yo... soy... la única persona en este maldito universo que se preocupa por ti, así que deberías tener en cuenta lo que te digo.

Vegeta: Hmp! ¿y si no lo tengo en cuenta que?

Bulma: entonces... no repararé la maldita cámara de gravedad...

Vegeta: Hmp! ahhhss! mira humana molesta, para que me dejes tranquilo te diré que no voy a entrenar, descansaré un par de días más, pero voy a estirarme un poco porque no puedo estar en esa cama todo el día. Así que déjame tranquilo de una maldita vez!

Bulma vió como Vegeta se marchaba de la habitación. El día fue bastante aburrido hasta que el saiyajin volvió a almorzar. Los padres de Bulma le comunicaron que iban a estar unos días fuera de viaje, así que la casa estaba más solitaria que nunca. Vegeta después de almorzar desapareció de nuevo hasta que por la noche...

Bulma estaba en el balcón de su habitación mirando las estrellas y hablando sola, para variar...

Bulma: ¿Cómo es que siento por Vegeta todo esto? me he enamorado de el, no hay duda... y el... sentirá lo mismo que yo? me gustaría volver a sentir sus labios, ese beso tan dulce como la miel...

Vegeta: Hmp! veo que sigues hablando sola... - dijo apareciendo volando por la ventana.

Bulma: ehh? cómo te atreves a espiar lo que digo? - dijo molesta

Vegeta: Yo no soy quien habla solo... jajaja

Bulma: Vegeta, creo que es la primera vez que te veo reirte - asombrada y con algo de ilusión

Vegeta ruborizado: Deja de mirarme así, te lo ordeno!

Bulma: O.o' Oyeee tu te crees que soy parte de tu ejército?

Vegeta: Hmp!

Bulma: sabes? estás más guapo cuando te ries

Vegeta: hmp? - ruborizado - así que estás loca por mi?

Bulma: no debiste haber escuchado lo que decía... - molesta - ¡eres un principito cotilla!

Vegeta: Como te atreves a insultarme, humana! - gritó

Bulma tembló de miedo

Vegeta se comenzó a acercar a ella con cara de pocos amigos: Yo te enseñaré a tratar como corresponde al Príncipe de los Saiyajins... - en un tono bajo helador...

Bulma nerviosa: eh... Ve... Vegeta... qu.. que vas a hacer? - dijo al ver que el se acercaba cada vez más. Ella estaba acorralada, esta vez si que parecía enfadado, no debió haberle insultado... ella tomó un jarrón que estaba en una esquina de la habitación.

Vegeta sonrió al ver lo que ella hacía, pero seguía acercándose sin decir nada, lentamente... como un depredador que tiene atrapada a su presa...

Bulma: Vegeta, detente! no me irás a hacer daño verdad? - dijo sosteniendo el jarrón

Vegeta medio rió, ya estaba muy cerca de ella, casi podía tocarla sólo con mover un dedo al frente. Vegeta tenía los brazos relajados a los lados de su cuerpo, la miraba fíjamente, recreándose en la escena de la pobre chica que estaba desesperada acorralada en la esquina de la habitación, con ese enorme jarrón en sus manos aparentando una defensa inutil ante los poderes del príncipe.

Bulma: no te acerques más! - dijo envalentonándose amenazando con el jarrón

Entonces Vegeta se paró un instante y la miró detenidamente. Alzó su mano y Bulma no esperó más para estamparle el jarrón en toda la cabeza, tratando de escapar en ese instante... pero claro... el golpe no le hizo ni cosquillas a Vegeta, sino que más bien uno de los trocitos saltó al rostro de Bulma provocándole un ligero corte en la mejilla, que empezó a sangrar un poco. Vegeta en un rápido movimiento la aprisionó en la esquina con sus brazos a los lados de ella, y su cuerpo muy cerca del de la chica. Bulma cerró los ojos esperando un golpe en esa jaula de músculos. Entonces el se acercó a su oido y le dijo dulcemente...

Vegeta: No voy a hacerte daño... nunca te haría daño...

Bulma abrió los ojos extrañada, le miró a los ojos, el se acercó a la herida de su mejilla y lamió la sangre que brotaba de ella, después la miró y la besó ardientemente. Bulma correspondió el beso abrazándolo del cuello. El la abrazó con más fuerza haciendo que sus cuerpos quedaran en contacto absoluto, mientras se besaban en un intenso momento. Entonces se separó un instante, la miró provocativamente y tomando la ropa de la chica con sus dos manos, rasgó el vestido rompiéndolo fácilmente y arrojándolo al suelo, dejando ver a una Bulma super avergonzada intentando cubrir su cuerpo sólo tapado por una sexy lencería rosa.

Bulma: Vegeta! como te atreves? -dijo avergonzada y molesta

Vegeta: tu quieres esto igual que yo... - mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

Bulma no sabía por qué pero ese aire salvaje, esa mirada penetrante, ese cuerpo, esa misteriosa alma la cautivaban como nadie lo había hecho jamás... el podría matarla sólo con un dedo... era un mercenario despiadado, sin embargo la besaba tiernamente, y ahora la estaba cargando hasta la cama. Ella se sentía subyugada por su masculinidad, su cuerpo no obedecía a su mente y su alma le amaba con tanta fuerza que deseaba ser suya, que fuera suyo esa noche sin importar nada más...

Bulma se sentó en la cama mientras el permanecía de pié frente a ella... le quitó la camisa azul que estaba medio desabrochada dejando ver unos perfectos pectorales. Las pieles de ambos se estremecían con cada contacto. El ajustado pantalón de nuestro príncipe luchaba contra una fuerza interior deseosa de salir. Bulma liberó de su encierro la masculinidad de su hombre. El se tendió sobre ella. No fue delicado al romper la ropa interior como si fuera de mantequilla, pero si lo fue al tocar esos pechos amasándolos con sus manos mientras sus lenguas se perdían en la boca del otro. Quiso lamerlos, y como si fuera un tierno niño degustaba el dulce sabor de la turgente feminidad, mientras sus manos caprichosas recorrían cada milímetro del cuerpo de su amada, ansiosas por conquistar cada girón del alma de aquella mujer... Bulma gemía aceleradamente mientras acariciaba el encrespado cabello y recorría su espalda tan firme y fuerte.

El príncipe entonces deslizó su mano hacia adelante, haciendo estremecer a la mujer... la bajó traviesamente rozando su estómago, jugando con su ombligo con un dedo que presionaba levemente la blanca piel de la muchacha, mientras susurraba a su oido palabras en un idioma desconocido, exótico, de sonidos fuertes y varoniles con consonantes desconocidas para nuestra raza, quizás sea su idioma natal... siguió bajando su mano que transmitía poder y fuerza controlada para no dañar la delicada flor que tenía a su merced... se recreó sintiéndo el vello rizado entre sus manos, como si fuera el cesped de un jardín secreto... jugando a enredarlo con sus dedos, traviesamente, morbosamente... mientras lamía el cuello que olía a un intenso perfume que lo enloquecía...

Bulma no quiso quedar atrás, y una de sus manos bajó sin miramientos y asió con fuerza la masculinidad del príncipe jugando a un juego morboso de intensidades... haciendo que a Vegeta se le escapase un gemido de excitación. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Sería suya, sería suyo, esta noche se entregarían en cuerpo y alma...

Vegeta se separó un instante, tomó las manos de Bulma aprisionándolas con sus fuertes manos llevándola hacia atrás. La chica de pelo azul arqueaba su espalda presa de la excitación de sentirse prisionera de sus brazos. El volvió a susurrar algo en esa idioma tan seductor... ella sintió como entraba dentro de su cuerpo léntamente, y crecía aún más en su interior, avivando un fuego que ardía ahora por todo su cuerpo, como holas de placer infinitas. Sus lenguas imitaron a sus cuerpos entregándose a una competencia de profundidades asfixiantes... El se movía virilmente, con una mano cogió las dos de ellas para seguir sujetándolas hacia atrás, dominándola, con la otra mano la tomó de la cadera haciendo que el contacto fuera sublimemente intenso y profundo. Ambos respiraban con agitación, gemían de placer y el sudor de sus cuerpos se entremezclaba con los olores de la habitación testigo de su fusion perfecta de amor. El aceleró el ritmo con fuertes embestidas, Bulma sentía su fuerza dentro de ella, una fuerza inmensa que la envolvía, y la transportaba hacia un mundo de sensaciones y de placer a una intensidad para ella desconocida. Ella no resistió más y dejó escapar un grito ahogado por un beso asfixiante al sentir que su cuerpo se convulsionaba por el placer extremo... El cuerpo del guerrero ardía cada vez más en la febril marcha, sin concesiones, cada vez más loca e irracional. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas... esas idioma agitado y extraño en su oido... como respuesta un gemido de nuevo ahogado con una lengua que quería entrar en ella y poseerla por completo... la pasión se elevó al infinito en la última embestida... perfecta... que hizo gemir a ambos para terminar abrazados recuperando el aliento o la consciencia...

Vegeta se retiró hacia un lado abrazándola fuertemente. Ella se recostó en su pecho, ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta por qué no pudieron resistirse a entregarse de ese modo, pero ambos sabían que no querían separarse de ese abrazo... Ella por primera vez hizo realidad sus más intimos y secretos deseos preguntándose si el pudo leer sus pensamientos... el por primera vez sintió que tomaba una mujer en cuerpo y alma y se entregaba de igual modo...

Esa noche dormieron juntos, y unieron sus almas sus cuerpos muchas veces más durante la noche... los siguientes días los pasaron prácticamente embriagados de amor y pasión. Ninguno quería preguntar que consecuencias tendría todo ese derroche, ninguno preguntó que sería de ellos ahora, qué hacían después de eso... ambos vivían el presente intensamente, sin pensar en nada más que en abrasarse de pasión.

Días después el comenzó a entrenar duramente, apenas se veían durante el día, pero cada noche la visitaba... entraba por la ventana como un ladrón, y penetraba su alma robándole con una locura de amor cualquier atisbo de razón.

Durante esos días maravillosos el la llevaba a recorrer en las noches estrelladas el cielo, volando a toda velocidad sobre el oceano y las montañas, recogiendo pedazos de hielo de las altas cumbres, que se derretían en sus cálidas manos... La soltaba dejando que libremente sintiera que volaba planeando desnuda bajo las estrellas y la tomaba antes de caer al vacío, para caer a las profundidades del alma del guerrero. Recorrieron los paisajes más hermosos esos días, fundiéndose en un sólo ser en la oscuridad de lugares vírgenes jamás pisados por nadie en este mundo. Vírgenes como el alma del guerrero que aprendió que era el amor en esas noches locas y apasionadas.

Vegeta: ahora eres mía para siempre, recuerda esto, porque mataré a quien intente hacerte suya, ahora... me perteneces... eres mía... - quizás estas eran las palabras que susurraba en su extraño idioma ahora traducidas...

Bulma: Yo no... - su respuesta fue sellada con un beso intenso y fulminante. Después no supo... no pudo... no quiso responder... "si, sabes que soy tuya, que siempre seré tuya... y tu... eres mio... por siempre mío, príncipe Vegeta"

-----------------------------


	9. La noticia

Capítulo 9: La increible noticia.

Había pasado cerca de un més desde su primera vez juntos, Bulma y Vegeta dormían juntos cada noche, pero Vegeta se levantaba muy temprano a entrenar un rato antes de desayunar. Bulma esa mañana se sentía bastante mal, fue al servicio y vomitó un buen rato. Después de asearse un poco bajó a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Vegeta apareció en la cocina para desayunar también.

Bulma: buenos días - dijo con muy mala cara

Vegeta: te pasa algo? estás tan blanca como esa pared - irónico

Bulma: no te preocupes, no es nada - replicó ella sin darle mucha importancia

Vegeta: hmp! - encogiendose de hombros

Bulma empezó a hacer el desayuno y todo lo que estaba preparando le daba un asco terrible. Por fin sirvió el desayuno a su príncipe y se sentó en la mesa. Mientras que Vegeta comía, ella no probaba nada.

Vegeta: hmp! no piensas comer nada? no estarás haciendo esas estúpidas dietas?

Bulma: comoooo? insinuas que necesito dietaaaaa? - dijo con voz de Terminator

Vegeta: glup! que diablos te pasa mujer?

Bulma: Buaaaaa Buaaaa

Vegeta: hmp! se puede saber por qué lloras? - gota de sudor

Bulma: n...no me encuentras atractiva...

Vegeta estaba al borde de la desesperación: oye... quieres dejar de llorar! - con una gran vena en la frente

Bulma lloró más fuerte: por que me gritaaaaaaaas Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta trató de calmarse y decir algo que la hiciera parar de llorar como mejor opcion a su plan b, que era dejarla 'dormir' un rato: no seas tonta, eres muy atractiva para mi

Bulma paró de llorar: de verdad?

Vegeta: si

Bulma volvió a llorar: buaaaa - pero más bajito

Vegeta: y ahora que te pasa? - gota de sudor

Bulma: me hace feliz que me digas cosas bonitas... snif snif snif

Vegeta: oye, has tomado algo raro? estás muy... extraña... - dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo

Bulma: extraña? me ves fea acaso? Buaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta: "rayos! vuelve a llorar, todo lo que digo le parece mal, mejor me voy" Bueno, me marcho a entrenar!

Bulma: No te vas a acabar el desayuno? - dijo con mirada triste - no te gusta como cocino? BUAAAAAAAAAA no le gusta como cocinooooooo buaaaaa

Vegeta rojo con una vena increible: mira... mujer...

Bulma: buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Vegeta: Bulma!

Bulma: snif snif snif dime

Vegeta: no se que rayos te pasa, pero voy a terminar el desayuno y me voy a marchar... sólo te pido que hagas el favor de no llorar más

Bulma: buuu... - el llanto fue callado por un beso de Vegeta.

"así está mejor" - pensó Vegeta - "ahora podré comer tranquilo de una vez!" suspiró.

Los siguientes días fueron acompañados de similares situaciones, una Bulma hipersensible, un Vegeta desesperado que procuraba huir de su vista, y una familia de Bulma muy extrañada con su comportamiento. Tan extrañada, que la Sra. Briefs tomó cartas en el asunto y fue a hablar con Vegeta.

Sra. Briefs: Vegeta? Yujuuuuuu - dijo sonriente golpeando a las puertas de la Cámara de gravedad

Vegeta: "ay no, ahora la loca de su madre, esta casa es un manicomio, no se por que tuve que venir aqui!" - gota de sudor - No moleste!

Sra. Briefs: Apuesto Vegeta, quiero hablar acerca de Bulma, estoy muy preocupada por ella.

Vegeta: "Bulma?" - paró el entrenamiento y abrió la puerta mostrándose con los brazos cruzados.

Sra. Briefs: Oh Vegeta querido, disculpa que interrumpa tu entrenamiento, pero es que estoy preocupada por mi hija - sin dejar de sonreir (creo que el último lifting que se hizo dejó ciertas secuelas...) - no encuentras que está muy extraña?

Vegeta: eso que tiene que ver conmigo... - con cara de fastidio

Sra. Briefs: oh! bueno es que mi hija es un poco cerrada con nosotros, no nos cuenta muchas cosas por no preocuparnos, se que tu eres buen amigo suyo y querría saber si tu sabes algo que yo no se. Es posible que este enferma?

Vegeta: enferma? de donde sacó esa conclusión? - dijo groseramente

Sra. Briefs: bueno, el otro día se desmayó cuando trabajaba en el laboratorio, mi marido se preocupó bastante, pero ella es tan obstinada que no quiere ir al médico, o quizás es que ha ido y no nos quiere decir que le pasa porque tiene algo malo... sabes algo?

Vegeta: no, y esos asuntos no me interesan - secamente - y ahora déjeme entrenar, pensé que venía por algo importante... - dijo friamente cerrando la compuerta de la cámara.

Pero como imaginareis no podía dejar de pensar en Bulma, ella estaba extraña, esa noche hablaría con ella seriamente acerca de todo eso...

A la noche...

Bulma estaba acostada en su cama, dormía plácidamente, Vegeta entró y se acostó a su lado con cuidado. La miró unos instantes, le gustaba observarla cuando dormía, así no se sentía incómodo ni tenía que fingir indiferencia, en esos momentos en su corazón el le decía que la amaba, aunque si ella despertaba era capaz de decirle cualquier inconveniencia con tal de disimular sus sentimientos...

Vegeta la besó en los labios, entonces ella despertó.

Bulma: Vegeta - sonrió

Vegeta se incorporó: levántate!

Bulma: no tengo ganas de dar un paseo hoy, por qué no nos quedamos en cama... tengo tanto cansancio y tanto sueño... no se que me pasa

Vegeta: si, eso me llevas diciendo toda la última semana y querría saber la causa real de ese cansancio y de tu extraño comportamiento.

Bulma: No se que me pasa, realmente... me siento tan rara Vegeta, estoy cansada, me levanto por las mañanas con nauseas, me desmayé el otro día... tengo unos terribles cambios de humor... y... "Dios mio! será que?" - no siguió hablando porque en su mente mientras decía todos esos síntomas se percató de que eran síntomas de embarazo!

Vegeta: y? - dijo impaciente

Bulma saltó de la cama y cogió el calendario: a ver me vino el día... si este día... entonces... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8...28...

Vegeta: se puede saber que haces mujer? - molesto

Bulma: pshh! espera! "tengo 2 semanas de retraso..." Ten.. tengo que salir de dudas... Vegeta, voy a salir ahora, pero volveré en un rato más

Vegeta: como? donde vas?

Bulma: jajaa, mejor te lo digo luego vale?

Vegeta: de eso nada, que pasa por tu maldita cabeza? eh? exijo una explicación de tu parte.

Bulma: bueno, ven conmigo! así iremos más rápido!

Vegeta: pero donde demonios quieres ir! no me movere de aqui hasta que me lo expliques...

Bulma: si no te mueves ni tu ni yo lo sabremos... así que... - dijo cruzandose de brazos

Vegeta: aahhhhssss! está bien, donde vamos? - con fastidio

Bulma: iremos volando, mira, te guiaré, no está lejos

Vegeta la tomó y salió por la ventana: será mejor que todo esto tenga una buena explicación mujer!

Bulma: la tiene... creeme! "me parece que estoy embarazada, no se ni como se lo tomará, pero bueno... ya estamos metidos en esto así que... " Baja ahí. Creo que está de guardia.

Vegeta bajó y Bulma se encaminó a una farmacia de guardia cercana.

Bulma: buenas noches!

Farmaceutico: que necesita señorita?

Bulma: por favor, podría darme un test de embarazo?

El farmaceutico le dió el test y Bulma le pagó.

Bulma: bien, volvamos a casa...

Vegeta: que? crees que soy un taxi? me has pedido que te lleve volando para hacer un recado! - enojado - qué diablos has comprado eh?

Bulma: en casa te lo diré...

Vegeta trataba de recordar que era lo que pidió, pero estaba distraido en ese momento vigilando al idiota del farmaceutico que miraba con ojos seductores a su guapa mujer.

Cuando entraron en la habitación Bulma se encerró en el baño.

Vegeta: que haces ahora, estás loca del todo sabías?

Bulma: callate ya! ahora salgo...

Vegeta: como te atreves? sal de inmediato o echaré la puerta abajo...

Bulma salió llevando consigo un objeto alargado que miraba con mucha inquietud.

Vegeta sintió curiosidad: que es eso?

Bulma: lo que compramos hace un rato!

Vegeta: yaaaa, no me digaaasss - irónico

Bulma se puso azul de pronto, dos marquitas rosas aparecían en el test indicando un positivo enorme, estaba embarazada: Ve... ve... ve... - dijo agitando el test.

Vegeta cogió el palito dichoso y lo miró detenidamente: que es esto?

Bulma: Ve... ve...

Vegeta: quieres hablar de una vez?

Bulma: estoy... embarazada!

Vegeta: como? O.O

Bulma: vamos a ser padres! - sonrió emocionada con lágrimas en sus ojos

-----------------

Cómo se lo tomará Vegeta, veamos el próximo capítulo!


	10. Reacción en cadena

Capítulo 10: Reacción en cadena

Vegeta cogió el palito dichoso y lo miró detenidamente: que es esto?

Bulma: Ve... ve...

Vegeta: quieres hablar de una vez?

Bulma: estoy... embarazada!

Vegeta: como? O.O

Bulma: vamos a ser padres! - sonrió emocionada con lágrimas en sus ojos

Vegeta: NO ES POSIBLE! - gritó trastornado.

Bulma: Ve... Vegeta... - pronunció su nombre débilmente y luego rió cínicamente - que no es posible? que creías? acaso el todopoderoso príncipe de los saiyajins no sabía como se hacían los niños? - muy enojada

Vegeta: No seas necia! los saiyajins no somos compatibles con ninguna otra raza del universo geneticamente, mi raza es pura y no puede mezclarse! eso es un deshonor! - gritó airado - todos los cruces de saiyajins con razas inferiores terminaban en abortos o dando a luz niños que apenas vivían unas horas... U.U yo no me haría muchas ilusiones de ser tu... sería mejor que buscases un modo de deshacerte del problema... porque si sigues adelante podrías hasta morirte - dijo fríamente.

Bulma: que considerado, ahora te preocupas de que me muera... JA, y Gohan? el hijo de Goku? - dijo mirándolo inquisitivamente

Vegeta: "es verdad... no había pensado en el... el hijo de Kakarotto, como fui tan estúpido de no pensar en eso? este planeta es distinto a todos los que conocían los de mi raza... mis pensamientos estan anclados en el pasado, quizás... si pueda producirse hibridación con la raza humana... de hecho es posible! ni siquiera lo pensé, ese mocoso de Gohan es la prueba de ello... pero como?"

Vegeta divagaba en sus pensamientos con mirada inexpresiva, mientras Bulma estaba muy nerviosa tratando de imaginar lo que pasaría por su cabeza, lo cual era imposible de determinar, ya que el príncipe no dejaba traslucir en absoluto un gesto, una expresión, algo que delatara sus emociones o sus ideas...

Bulma: Sabes que te digo? que me importa un carajo lo que pienses! porque a ti te parezca una desgracia o un deshonor, yo no voy a abortar a mi hijo, si no lo quieres reconocer es tu problema, preferiría que creciera con un padre, pero si no eres bastante hombre como para hacerte cargo de las consecuencias de tus acciones, criaré a mi hijo sóla, no te necesito a mi lado, y no te preocupes que no te daré el gusto de morirme! tendrás que vivir con este deshonor! MALDITO! FUERA DE MI VISTA!

Vegeta: NO TE ATREVAS A DARME ORDENES Y MUCHO MENOS A INSULTARME! - gritó - crees que por haberte acostado conmigo puedes tomarte esas confianzas? eh? - dijo acorralándola en la esquina.

Bulma comenzó a llorar y entonces Vegeta fue consciente de lo cruel que estaba siendo con la única persona que le había tratado bien en toda su maldita existencia, la única que le había querido, la que le enseñó a amar, si... el amaba a aquella humana insignificante, y en el fondo de su corazón se sentía embriagado con la idea de tener descendencia, de tener un futuro para su estirpe... pero y si el niño moría? que pasaría si era más debil que el hijo de Kakarotto! eso sería aún mayor deshonor... si ese niño era débil el tendría que eliminarlo. Eso es lo que hicieron durante siglos con la estirpe Real del planeta Vegeta. Sólo los más fuertes sobrevivían, sólo si el bebe demostraba tener el nivel de potencia de pelea más alto que el resto de los saiyajins del planeta tendría el honor de seguir viviendo, en caso contrario era eliminado... pero el estaba implicado sentimientalmente con la humana, cómo podría el matar a su hijo? ella jamás le perdonaría por eso... Cuando despertó de sus pensamientos se vió a si mismo abrazando a Bulma. El no era consciente en qué momento la había abrazado, no sabía en que instante ella había comenzado a llorar sobre su pecho, ni se percató de que le acariciaba el pelo casi automáticamente. Entonces la separó, se dió vuelta y se fue a entrenar de nuevo sin decirle ni una palabra más.

Toda la noche la pasó realizando entrenamientos instensivos en la cámara de gravedad, se sentía realmente aturdido, golpeado por aquella noticia. No podía concentrarse de ese modo, no podría soportar ver a esa mujer ilusionada con su embarazo, no podía encariñarse con ella más, tenía que alejarse de ella, si llegaba el caso, tendría que eliminar al bebe... así que decidió alejarse de Bulma lo más que pudiera. Los siguientes meses fueron fríos, distantes, oscuros en su relación. Vegeta la evitaba, pasaba largas temporadas fuera de la CC. Bulma sufrió mucho con esta actitud, pero su nueva situación le dió una energía nueva para seguir viviendo. Iba a ser madre, y no podía llorar o sufrir por Vegeta, tenía que pensar en el niño, ahora esa era su prioridad, y no otra, sólo pensaba en su bebe, y respecto a Vegeta, ella tampoco podía odiarlo, le amaba irremediablemente, así que vivió sólo esperando durante estos meses en el fondo de su corazón el momento en que el, aunque no volviera con ella, al menos, ablandara su corazón y se diera cuenta de lo que significaba tener un hijo, y comenzara a ser un padre para el.

Pasaron los meses y Bulma dió a luz un bebé sano y fuerte, el pequeño Trunks. Vegeta no quería verle, no podia verle, el sabía que ya había nacido, pero no sabía si tendría valor para llegar a eliminarle en caso de no ser el más fuerte, pero tendría que hacerlo para salvaguardar el honor de su raza... Por fin llegó el momento de la batalla de los androides, y el extraño muchacho que mató a Freezer hizo su aparición...

La batalla transcurrió como todos sabemos. No entraré en los detalles de esta, pero cuando todo había acabado...

Vegeta estaba sentado en la cima de una montaña, el viento chocaba con sus cabellos doblándolos hacia un lado, el cerró los ojos meditando y recordando...

FLASH

De pronto en la CC. uno de los enemigos provocó que se desplomase un edificio. Bulma y Trunks estaban en la trayectoria del edificio. Vegeta lo vió. entonces pensó que quizás esa sería la mejor solución, si morían en ese momento el no tendría que matar al niño llegado el caso, no se movió, sólo miró como se desplomaba el edificio a punto de sepultarles, vió la mirada de ellos fijos en el, esperando para salvarles, entonces sintió que tenía a salvarles, utilizaría su super velocidad, no dejaría que murieran, pero alguien se le adelantó. Si, el chico de la espada... el los salvó y luego le recriminó duramente su pasividad...

M.Trunks: que pasa contigo? no pensabas salvarles? son tu familia! maldita sea! acaso no te importan? - gritó lleno de ira

Esas palabras se gravaron a fuego en su alma...

Fin del FLASH

Abrió sus ojos, calmó su rabia y los volvió a cerrar de nuevo recordando...

FLASH:

Goku: Mirad, es Trunks! ha venido. hola Trunks!

Vegeta: "Trunks? ese guerrero tan poderoso es mi hijo? pero... como? como es posible?"

Fin del FLASH

Siguió recordando sucesos, los más importantes... lo que pasó en la sala del tiempo cuando el y Trunks permanecieron todo un año encerrados entrenando... ese suceso fue el que realmente le abrió los ojos (estoy preparando un fic con lo que aconteció en la sala, jeje, tenedme paciencia que será un fic aparte). Pero cuando realmente se dió cuenta de lo que sentía por Bulma y por su hijo fue cuando Trunks fue atravesado por ese rayo mortal, cuando lo mataron, verle caido en el suelo, con ese enorme agujero en su cuerpo, su sangre por todas partes, la ira que el sintió fue superior a la que jamás había sentido en toda su vida...

Vegeta alzó el vuelo, fue directo a la CC. Mirai Trunks estaba a punto de subir a su máquina del tiempo, el chico buscaba con la mirada a su padre, que por fin aterrizó alejado de todos en un arbol cercano. Al verle su mirada se iluminó, pero se iluminó aún más cuando Vegeta, su padre, le hizo un gesto con las manos. Victoria. Quizás el príncipe jamás sabría cuando significó aquel gesto para el atormentado muchacho del futuro...

----------------------

Esa noche, Bulma estaba en la habitación de Trunks dándole el pecho. Vegeta entró por la ventana y se ocultó un poco observando la escena...

Bulma: Trunks! mi niño, el mundo está a salvo... ya nada podrá dañarte, te lo prometo, y debes estar orgulloso porque tu padre hizo mucho para salvar al mundo! tienes un papá muy fuerte, y una mamá muy inteligente! jijiji Oyyysshhh Trunks, que manera de tomar leche, me vas a dejar sequita hijo mío! como puedes tomar tanta leche con lo pequeño que eres? - dijo contrariada

Vegeta: Es normal que sea así, los saiyajins necesitamos tomar más alimento que los humanos, así es nuestro metabolismo U.U - dijo con pose de sabelotodo apareciendo de pronto.

Bulma: Vegeta! - dijo sorprendida y casi asustada - es que no sabes llamar a las puertas? siempre tienes que entrar en todas partes por las ventanas?

Vegeta: El niño es fuerte - dijo ignorando su comentario

Bulma: y también es muy inteligente - dijo orgullosa de sus genes

Vegeta: es normal, siendo mi hijo que lo sea

Bulma: oh! ahora es tu hijo! estás diciendo que quieres ser un padre para Trunks? por fin?

Vegeta se incomodó con estas palabras: Cuando crezca un poco tendré que entrenarlo, no voy a dejar que el estúpido de Gohan le convierta en sun débil.

Bulma: así que esos son tus planes... en fin - suspiró acercándose a el con Trunks en brazos - mírale, se ha dormido...

Vegeta le miró de reojo

Bulma: no te va a morder sabes? - irónica

Vegeta: Hmp! ya lo se!

Bulma: quieres cogerlo?

Vegeta: como? quieres que le coja? estás loca? no soy ninguna ama de cría!

Bulma se entristeció: no, sólo eres su padre...

Vegeta: hmm! - con brazos cruzados

Bulma: el niño se parece a ti muchísimo, tiene ti misma mirada, aunque heredó mi color de ojos jejeje

Vegeta: y su cola?

Bulma: la cortamos en cuanto nació.

Vegeta: hmp!

Bulma: Vegeta, estoy cansada, sabes? voy a acostar a Trunks... mira, me alegra que quieras hacer de padre para el y supongo que con el tiempo no te resultará tan difícil acercarte a tu hijo. Por mi parte sabes que cuentas con mi amistad, siempre has contado conmigo.

Vegeta: tu amistad?

Bulma: si, Vegeta, mi amistad... podemos ser amigos no?

---------------------


	11. Explosión final

Bulma: Vegeta, estoy cansada, sabes? voy a acostar a Trunks... mira, me alegra que quieras hacer de padre para el y supongo que con el tiempo no te resultará tan difícil acercarte a tu hijo. Por mi parte sabes que cuentas con mi amistad, siempre has contado conmigo.

Vegeta: tu amistad?

Bulma: si, Vegeta, mi amistad... podemos ser amigos no?

Capítulo 11: La explosión

Vegeta: no

Bulma le miró dolida, algo sorprendida, asustada...

Vegeta: tu eres mi mujer! - dijo rudamente

Bulma: yo no soy tuya! que te crees? - alterada - si yo fuera tu mujer tu y yo estaríamos casados, tu y yo viviríamos juntos, tu y yo tendríamos una vida normal, tu y yo nos diríamos que nos amamos, y tu y yo no nos separaríamos jamás, pero esa no es la realidad. - con tristeza - No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero como tu una vez dijiste, 'por habernos acostado juntos no debemos tomarnos ciertas confianzas...' verdad? - pronunció con mucho resentimiento - he pasado estos meses sóla, me alegra que quieras a tu hijo, te lo digo por el niño que se merece tener a su padre, pero yo no voy a soportar que me hagan más daño, ya he sufrido bastante en la vida, y no! Vegeta! no quiero sufrir mas! - estalló a llorar.

Vegeta: Bulma...

Bulma lo miró extrañada: me has llamado por mi nombre, que milagro? te dieron un golpe fuerte en la cabeza durante la batalla? - dijo con ironía

Vegeta se tensó rabioso, pero después se autotranquilizó: comprendo que me odies - sonrió tristemente

Bulma miró entonces con mucha pena: Vegeta... no te odio... por qué piensas eso?

Vegeta: se que te he hecho sufrir, mis costumbres, mi vida... no comprendes que yo no he sido educado para amar? ni para expresar sentimientos? yo fui educado para ser un Rey, para ser despiadado, agresivo, para matar y hacerme respetar... yo no soy como cualquier hombre que conozcas, tengo un pasado oscuro que... querría olvidar... - con rabia - pero no puedo... - con impotencia

Bulma se conmovió con estas palabras: Vegeta... quieres hablarme de tu pasado?

Vegeta: Si te contara mi pasado me odiarías más de lo que me odias ahora - sentenció seriamente - y seguramente me tendrías más miedo aún...

Bulma: Vegeta, por qué trabajabas para Freezer? por qué te dedicabas a exterminar planetas y poblaciones?

Vegeta se estremeció al escuchar esas palabras, el no pensó que Bulma fuera a ir directa al grano, pero sintió que era la hora de la verdad, ahora o nunca...

Vegeta: Bien, de verdad quieres saberlo?

Bulma: si

Vegeta: A la edad de 5 años mi padre me entregó a Freezer para que formara parte de sus filas, poco después mi planeta fue destruido por Freezer, aunque a mi me indicaron que fue destruido por un meteorito. Yo odié a ese maldito lagarto bastardo como no imaginas, aun sin saber que el exterminó a mi raza yo viví para ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para acabar con el. Ese era el objetivo de mi vida, por encima de todo... El único modo que tenía de hacerme más fuerte era combatiendo en las misiones de conquista, pero cada planeta que destruía me destruía más y más el alma, me hacía más fuerte, pero también más oscuro y malvado. Quería poder... vivía para tener el poder suficiente como para acabar con ese maldito tirano... Por eso cuando supe de la existencias de las bolas de Dragón quise hacerme con ellas, deseando ser inmortal podría acabar con Freezer... pero todo se torció, al final, lo irónico fue que no pude yo mismo terminarle, fue Trunks, viniendo del futuro quien acabó con el. - sonrió irónico

Bulma: Tu eras sólo un niño, creciste como yo pensaba en un ambiente corrompido, estoy orgullosa de que hayas salido de eso Vegeta...

Vegeta: crees que todo es así de simple? - dijo con la mirada perdida

Bulma: ...

Vegeta: intentar cambiar de vida es una tortura... pero la conciencia me reclama toda la sangre inocente que derramé. Llegó un momento en el que comencé a disfrutar de ser sanguinario...disfrutaba aniquilando a mis víctimas, observando los miles de cuerpos de mis víctimas exterminados sobre el suelo rojo-sangre de la batalla, disfrutaba torturándolos lentamente, disfrutaba con su dolor. DISFRUTABA SIENDO UN ASESINO! - gritó tétricamente

Bulma ahogó un grito.

Vegeta: yo perdí mi rumbo, cuando Freezer murió, entonces elegí un nuevo motivo para continuar viviendo mi miserable existencia... Kakarotto, superarle... ser el más fuerte! pero el muy inutil se murió, IDIOTA! - dijo con rabia - qué motivos tengo ya para luchar? - dijo mirando sus manos casi temblorosas.

Bulma: ahora, puedes luchar por tu familia, por tu hijo, Vegeta... - dijo con fuerza interior

Vegeta sonrió un poco: mi hijo... - su mirada volvió a perderse - no pensé en que algún día tendría un hijo... - conmovido

Bulma: pues lo tienes - dijo acercándose y abrazándolo - y me tienes a mi.

Vegeta la tomó entre sus brazos y la miró profundamente a los ojos perdiéndose ne su mirada azul.

Vegeta: Bulma te juro que jamás te haré daño, a ti o a nuestro hijo y que los protegeré con mi vida si es necesario. - dijo valientemente

Bulma sollozó al escuchar aquellas palabras que jamás pensó escuchar de el.

Vegeta: por qué lloras ahora? - confundido

Bulma: porque has vuelto a llamarme por mi nombre, y has dicho cosas muy hermosas...

Vegeta la besó profundamente, estrechandola en sus fuertes brazos con pasión contenida para no matarla en el abrazo.

Bulma: Vegeta, prométeme que siempre estarás con nosotros, que no nos dejarás nunca - lloró

Vegeta: te lo prometo...

Bulma y Vegeta volvieron a abrazarse y besarse apasionadamente.

Vegeta: pero ten en cuenta algo... sólo en la intimidad demostraré mis sentimientos hacia tí y no esperes de mi que sea como los humanos porque no lo seré. Y ni se te ocurra comentar con nadie nada de nuestra intimidad!

Bulma: por ahora me conformaré con eso... - sonrió maliciosamente

Vegeta: Hmp! - sonrió también - bien... porque tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido... - la alzó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación donde consumaron un maravilloso acto de amor.

Bulma: Vegeta, te amo...

Vegeta: mujer... - dijo mirándola a los ojos y pronunciando esa palabra en un tono especial. Seguidamente la besó y volvieron a consumar su maravilloso y renovado amor.

Ambos sonrieron, Bulma sabía que cada vez que la llamara 'mujer' en ese tono especial el quería decirle "te amo".

FIN


End file.
